A Soundtrack Outlet
by FeveredNights
Summary: 25 songs. From various musical movies such as Across the Universe, Grease, Rent ect. Staring your favorite Strawberry Panic characters. So basically I just took the music scene and rewrote it using strawbery panics characters. Its great fun guys! Please R
1. I've just seen a face

**So as I basically said in the begining this is taking strawberry panic characters and using them in all of your favorite musical movies. Guys please review. This is my first whack at a fanfiction and I need all of your inputs. **

**This song is I've just seen a face, origonally done by the beatles but then redone in the amazing motion picture across the universe! BTW guys its ufun to listen to the song either after or when your reading. Trust me if you give this a chance you wont be dissapointed. **

**Movie: Across the Universe**

**I've Just Seen A Face**

The bowling ball ran quick and perfect across the smooth glazed oak board. Colliding with the 12 pins that once stood oh so tall. The red head giggled jumping happily up and down at her victorious strike and turned away giving the platinum haired woman a 'beat that' glance.

Shizuma slyly looked back, a ruby lipped smile playing across her face. "Ive just seen a face. I cant forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm," Shizuma smiled as she walked hands in pockets down the lanes of bowlers taking perfect aim at their targets, "had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight," she looked back at a giddy Nagisa making eye contact and forcing the girl to smile her way, "falling yes I am falling and she keeps calling me(Amane runs up behind Aoi and steals her bowling ball making the younger girl groan in defeat) back again. I have never known the like (Aoi runs behind Amane and grabs her bowling ball. Amane throws her hands up in the air and groans in a mocking manner. Aoi smiles at her and happily hands the ball to Shizuma who gladly rolls it down the lane.) of this I've been alone and I have missed things and kept them out of sight. For other girls were never quite like this. Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm. Falling yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again."

Amane successfully makes a strike and throws her hands over her head. "Oh Yes! Huh?" She says running over and sitting next to Shizuma.

"What are you going to do if you don't go back to college?" Shizuma asks, staring at Nagisa.

"What any irresponsible unmotivated dropout would do. Go to New York, like tonight." She told her while tipping a beer back."

"Is she uh. I mean uh I like it here." Shizuma stated while glancing at the red head and receiving a smile in return.

"Shizuma man come on. The most exciting thing that ever happened here was when they got automatic pin sets! I'm talking about the Village man! Think about it great music, great dope, ORGY'S!It will be a blast!" Amane cried while skidding down one of the lanes. Without knowing what hit her Amane fell face forward. Forcing Shizuma to laugh gleefully at her struggling friend.

Everybody started hooting and giggling as one after another took after Amane and skid down their own lanes. Some falling, others flailing their arms about for balance. "Falling yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again."

Before anybody could know what hit them Shizuma and Amane were driving to New York in a beat up srap of metal. Amane at the wheel leaving Shizuma staring out the window thinking about the girl that drove her wild. "Falling yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again." Knowing what was on her friends mind Amane turned to shizuma.

"She's got a girlfriend." Amane told her, wearing a serious expression.

"That's ok I've got a girlfriend." Shizuma said, a wide grin spreading across her face showing off the perfect teeth that she possesses.

"Wahooooooooooooo!" Amane screamed as they made a right hand turn to New York.


	2. Summer Lovin

**Movie: Grease**

**Summer Lovin**

Shizuma, the leader of the group Raven Riders, sits around the fireplace with Miyuiki, Yaya, Kaname, Momomi, Shion, Amane, and Chikaru. They are just hanging out and goofing off. Dressed in her tight jeans, School uniform, and platnum locks long and beautiful, she was the epitome of cool.

"Hey, I want to hear about what Shizuma did at the beach," Kaname says. Everyone else murmured their agreement.

"Nah, it was nothing," Shizuma says evasively.

"Sure, nothing Hanazono right?" Miyuki says, flicking back her short hair, trying to look cool.

"Come on, Shizuma, tell us about that girl," Momomi says.

Nagisa was new to Austrea Hills, having just transferred from Hong Kong. What started out as a trip to Japan for the summer became permanent. She was immediately befriended by Tamao, who asked her to sit with her and her friends at lunch. There was Hikari, Chiyo, Kaori, Tsubomi, Kagome, and Remon.

"So what'd you do this summer Nagisa?" Tamao asked.

"Oh, I spent most this summer at the beach. I met a girl there." Nagisa had already told the girls from the Austrea she was a lesbian, just to clear the air. But they all seemed more than ok with it, especially Tamao.

"You hauled your cookies all the way to some beach for some girl?" Tsubomi asks, not really all that interested.

"She was sort of special," Nagisa says with a huge smile.

"There ain't no such thing." Tsubomi answers while shaking her head.

Thinking a bit, Nagisa looks at Chiyo. "It was really romantic," trying to ignore Tsubomi as much as she could.

They lined up around Miators fireplace still trying to convince Shizuma to tell them.

"Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details," she says with a huge grin on her face. At that, everyone really started cheering. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Shizuma: _Summer lovin' had me a blast_. The group surrounds Shizuma as she sings.

Nagisa: _Summer lovin' happened so fast_…Nagisa was grinning.

Shizuma: _Met a girl crazy for me_ Shizuma was smiling, remembering the beautiful red head that she met during the summer at the beach.

Nagisa: _Met a girl, cute as can be_. Ah, Shizuma…Nagisa remembered her fondly.

ShizumaxNagi: _Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights, _Nagisa and Shizuma sang together, completely unaware of each other.

Shizu's gang: _Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?_

Nagisa's friends: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Kaori: _Like does she have a car?_ she says with a wink.

Shizuma: _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

Nagisa: _She ran by me, got my suit damp_

Shizuma: _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

Nagisa: _She showed off, splashing around_

ShizumaxNagi: _Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights_

Aoi's Friends: Te_ll me more, tell me more _

Shizuma's Gang: _Tell me more, tell me more _

Miyuki: _Did she put a fight?_

Shizuma: _Took her bowling in the arcade_

Nagisa: _We went strolling, drank lemonade_

Shizuma: _We made out, under the dock_

Nagisa: _We stayed out, til ten o clock_

ShizumaxNagi: _Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summers nights_

Shizuma's Gang: _Tell me more, tell more, but you don't have to brag_

Aoi's Friends: _tell me more, tell me more_

Tsubomi: _Cause she sounds like a drag_

Nagisa: _She got friendly, holding my hand_

Shizuma: _She got friendly, down in the sand_

Nagisa: _She was sweet, just turned eighteen_

Shizuma: _Well she was good, if you know what I mean_

ShizumaxNagi: _Summer heat, girl and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights_

Aois friends: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Kagome: _How much dough did she spend?_

Shizumas gang: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Yaya: _Could she get me a friend?_

Nagisa: _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

Shizuma: _So I told her, we'd still be friends_

Nagisa: _Then we made our true love vow_

Shizuma: _Wonder what she's doing now_

ShizumaxNagi: _Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but…oh….those summer nights_

"Hey, Nagi, what was her name?" Tamao asked.

"Shizuma," she smiled, "Shizuma Hanazono."

The girls look at each other and snicker.

**: Oh and guy's I'm open to any suggesions that you have!**


	3. Revolution

**Movie: Across the Universe**

**Revolution**

_Nagisa sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the local laundro mat. Shizuma stood placing various articles of clothing inside the dryer. "Well uh, I got a job." Shizuma told the young red head, trying to start up a conversation. "And uh they will pay me to do it." She stated flatly looking at the back of Nagi's head. "I thought you'd be pleased." She muttered turning away, back to the dryer._

"What job?" Nagisa sighed and turned to Shizuma for a split second before returning to her position.

"I its uh a logo for Saydi's echo company." Shizuma grinned while folding a pair of socks. "It's a strawberry," she put out her hands out as if to map out the strawberry in the air. Shizuma leaned over to Nagisa. "You know red, juicy, sexy…Get it? No?" Shizuma turned away bitterly and began to fold the clothes once again.

Nagisa turned around to face Shizuma. "Why were you so rude to Paco before?" (Haha ok there are no boys in strawberry panic so I had to use the guy straight from the movie) Nagisa asked. Her frail hands lying in her lap. Huge eyes hamming at her lovers back. "It wouldn't have killed you to talk to him you know! He's got a good mind. He's committed, he's involved, he's…"

"A shaga."

"A what?" Nagisa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A shaga. A seducer of young venerable women." Shizuma looked at her clothes as Nagisa quickly began to lose her temper.

"Uh! Shizuma you know nothing about him!" She began, quickly storming over to her own dryer and throwing the door holding her clothes open.

"Well every time that I go to your place there's about fifty people there. There's one bloke and the other forty-nine, are, oh, All Female." Shizuma watched as Nagisa glared in her direction.

"Don't Exaggerate!"

"Oh trust me. I'm not." Shizuma muttered underneath her breath.

Nagisa threw her clothes in a pile and rushed over to Shizuma. "We're in the middle of a revolution Shizuma and what are you doing doodles and cartoons?…..I didn't mean it like that." Nagisa realized that this argument was quickly intensifying and really she rather wouldn't like to get on Shizuma's bad side right now.

"Oh, then what did you mean? I'm sorry that I'm not the man with the mega-phone but this is what I do…"

"You could at least hear what he has to say. I suppose you don't though because your never going to be drafted." Nagisa shook her head. Shizuma was being ignorant and it was getting on her nerves.

"Well neither will you Nagisa."

"I would lie down in front of a tank. If it would stop this war and bring Tamao home." Nagisa bit back the tears as her voice became shaky.

"Ok then. But it wouldn't." Shizuma coldly pointed out.

"What do you mean it wouldn't," Nagisa threw her arms away from her body and pointed outside with her right hand.

"I didn't mean that."

"Well maybe when bombs start going off here people will listen!" Nagisa turned away rushing out the door leaving her clothes and girl friend behind.

--

Shizuma made her way into Nagisa's work. Slyly avoiding any curious people. Nagisa was staring at a piece of paper writing some nonsense on its surface about politics of some sort. But Shizuma could have cared less. Shizuma angrily threw her hands on the desk Nagisa was working so diligently on. "You say you want a revolution, well you know we all want to change the world." Shizuma sang staring in Nagisa's eyes.

"Shizuma, what are you doing? I cant do this right now." Nagisa sat up from her seat looking annoyed and frustrated.

"You tell me that it's evolution well, you know that we all want to change that world."

Nagisa walked around her desk and toward Shizuma. Placing her soft palms on the older girls face. "Shizuma, please, please, don't."

Shizuma returned the gesture but putting her hands on Nagisa's hot cheeks. "But when you talk about destruction," her hands lightly fell to her sides "well, don't you know that you can count me out?"

"What the hell are you doing here friend?" A man stepped out from behind closed doors. Confronting Shizuma.

"Shizuma please not now!" Nagisa pleaded.

"Yeah, you know its going to be all right," two men began shoving Shizuma towards the entrance door "you know its going to be alright, you know its going to be all right." Shizuma threw her hands up in the air. Making the men stop the pushing. She walked out the doors.

"I'm really sorry about this." Nagisa muttered to her boss. Sitting back down in her seat she turned to the girl working next to her. "I don't know, I've never seen her like this." Nagisa told her. Her mind deep in thought about Shizuma's sudden actions.

Shizuma came back in through the doors. Picking up peoples working papers and tossing them into the air. "You say you'd change the constitution well, you know…."

Some man stops Shizuma. "Look you have to leave buddy." Shizuma takes one look at him before quickly shoving as hard as she can. Knocking the man off of his feet and into a desk.

"we'd all love to change your head." She whirled around facing in Nagisa's direction.

"SHIZUMA!" Nagisa shouted, not believing her eyes.

"You tell me it's the institution," Shizuma picked up some random woman's work packet and began flipping through it "well you know," discards the packet across the room. "You better free your mind instead." Shizuma had her face inches away from Nagisa's bosses. "But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao, you ain't ganna make it with anyone anyhow." Nagisa's muscular, hefty boss grabbed Shizuma by the front of her shirt and got ready to punch. Quickly Shizuma got there first and knocked the guy clear in the nose sending him backwards into a desk. Hitting his head off a wall on the way down. Two men grabbed Shizuma harshly by the arms struggling as the tried to make there way out the door. "Don't you know its going to be alright. You know its going to be alright. You know its going to be alright." Shizuma was throwing her arms wildly around, trying to knock out anybody in her path. But those men were persistent and still they remained dragging her to the door.

"DON'T HURT HER! DON'T HURT HER!" Shizuma could hear Nagisa screaming as the two men began punching the platinum haired woman's back harshly. And bringing her closer to the door.

"Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright. IT'S ALRIGHT. IT"S ALRIGHT." Shizuma began crying as the two threw her out of the door. Sending her into a brick wall outside. Both men took one look in satisfaction and headed back inside. Leaving Shizuma to stumble her way down a cement staircase and onto the sidewalk.

Suddenly Nagisa erupted from behind the doors. Her cheeks stained with tears. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She asked, her voice shaking. Nagisa turned away. Leaving Shizuma to nurture her bleeding nose and walk down the streets of New York.


End file.
